The Silver Lining of Tyra Blackbourne
by Blackbourne
Summary: Landing on my head in the middle of Hobbiton was the last thing I needed when finishing my day job, but I wouldn’t change it for the world. Follow me as I  embark on an adventure of lifetime, and maybe just maybe I might find my silver lining along the way.
1. Prologue and Apologies

Disclaimer!!

I do not own The Hobbit or characters affiliated all rights go to J R R Tolkien and Peter Jackson. I only own Tyra. Mwah.

I would like to point out I have uploaded this story once before but due to me being unhappy with my stories I took them all down with hope that I can re gig them in the coming months. Sorry for and confusion or upset.

Prologue

Hmmm how do I begin this story?

This is the story of how my life was turned on its head and thrown down the proverbial rabbit hole, and met the most incredible people, by people I mean twelve dwarves a hobbit and a wizard….

I know what im about to say in the following chapter may seem like an over used trope, but there is no other potential way to explain it...

So prehaps instinsted of rambling I should probably get on with it then…. Down the rabbit hole we go.


	2. Chapter 1 - Anomaly

Chapter 1

I grew up in a quaint little village on the coast of England, with lush rolling hills, cobbled streets and thatched roof cottages. Walking through my town was like walking through history. To say I lived a happy life would be an understatement to say the least. That is until the day that my life changed.

Wandering down the road bobbing my head to the music blasting through my headphones, doing a little shimmy when the chorus kicked in and lip syncing to 'That Man' by Caro Emerald. The locals must have thought me a right muppet but I was beyond caring. After a fourteen hour shift at the hospital was enough to leave me tired and careless.

"Hey Tyra!" My head whipped around to see my best friend Leon running over to me, a handsome young man if not a little on th geeky side with blond hair, deep dark eyes and glasses.

"Hey" I smiled sleepily while removing me earphones.

"You look like shit!" I stood gaping at him is disbelief,

"You really know how to make a girl feel special Leon" I scoffed

"Well I was gunna ask if you would join us for a piss up tonight, but I can see you're not in the mood." he huffed, I shook my head and walked away

"Ill see you next week I have a few days of then" I shouted back.

"Ight." he replied.

As I watched his form retreat the warm rays of the evening sun, suddenly disappeared, grey clouds rolled across the sky and the warm summers eve turned cold. The winds swirled about the streets blowing flowers and leaves between the pedestrians legs that stood rooted to their spots to stare at the sky at this sudden anomaly. Although grey clouds and rain were usually a constant in England this was new. In my confusion I failed to realise I had stopped dead in the middle of the road, I only came to realise this when the head lights of the number 12 bus hurtled towards me with no intention of slowing down. The driver too seemed to be distracted by the change. Stood like a deer caught in the head lights my eyes widened in fear and my body froze at the sudden realisation that I would not be able to move quick enough and I embraced the inevitable. The funny thing is about approacing death is that the urgency in peoples voices is very hard to hear, its like their words and screams are a distant echo.

As the lights of the bus brightened I waited with fear and trepidation for the oncoming pain, but it never came. The bus all but vanised and all I saw was light.


	3. Chapter 2- The Stranger

The light slowly dissapated and the sounds of birds flitting through the trees chirping a merry tune, and the smell of grass, slowly invaded my senses as I began to return to the land of the living, the insides of my eyelids tinted red from the glare of the sun. Blinking my green eyes open adjusting to the light I slowly raised to my knees, hair falling into my face as I bent double over come with a feeling of nausea as my head spinned. I fought with my hair for a moment before settling with pushing my red mop over my head and squinting into the sun, my eyes coming into focus to settle on the beauty surrounding me.

"Good morning my dear." I whirled around to stare up at the very tall grey clad figure looming over me, pushing myself backwards in attempt to gain extra space between myself and the stranger did not help with my spinning head.

Draped in worn grey robes with a gnarled staff in hand, his long beard and eccentricity could rival that of Dumbledor "Is everything alright my dear?"

"Oh. Erm. Yes everything is fine." I stuttered out abrasivly. The stranger extended his hand and looked at me expectantly. Gazing up at him in awe and confusion, I took his hand and was assisted to my feet, I guess chivalry isn't dead after all. I took a moment to steady myself against a tree as bile fought its way up my throat but never made itself known, before asking "If you don't mind me asking. Who are you?"

"I am Gandalf," He smiled " and who are you my dear, you seem.." He sighed and frowned, most likely forgetting what he was going to say. Smiling at the old man I dusted off my trousers and straightened out my blue overall in attempt to look more presentable.

It's nice to meet you Gandalf. I'm Tyra." I looked around curiously "Erm, where exactly am I?"

"We are in the Shire my dear, Just on the outskirts of Hobbiton."

Hobbiton? Well then I'm definitely not in England anymore Toto. I mean, all you have to do is look around and notice the lack in buildings, streetlamps and roads it was already evident. I looked around and took in my surroundings, Luxurious green grass surrounded by emerald green pine trees, splashes of pink, blue and purple flowers dotted about the grass, a bridge with a river flowing beneath it. All I can say is this place was beautiful, it just felt so serene. I could picture myself spending my days sitting out here reading in tranquility, no bullshit to deal with anymore. Just me and my peace and quiet.

"Miss Tyra?" Gandalf disrupted my train of thought. He towers above me by a good couple of feet, and I say that kindly. He has one of those friendly faces that makes you feel as though you could trust them easily, Warm eyes that could pierce your soul at the same time, and an aged face. He looks like he has seen shit that I could not comprehend, but behind that was knowledge I could not begin to understand, I thought to myself. But he could be like those old men I used to have to deal with at work, they seem nice and lovely but then they snap at you like a viper. Ready to critique you for anything you do wrong, I sincerly hope I am wromg on that note. Erm,

"Yes Gandalf?" Damnit I hesitated.

"How would you like to join me on an adventure?"

"Me!" I stuttered out, mouth flapping like a gold fish, "but you dont even know who I am"

"Well all the more reason I think you should join us, we may even find answer of how you came to be here." He smiled carlessly.

My heckless rose on the back of my neck, "How do you know Im not from here?" I snapped, becpming defensive. Gandelfs smirk remaind firmly in place as he bent down to my height.

"I believe your statememt of not knowing where you are says it all my dear, and your clothing is very strange dont you think."

I sighed and felt very thick that I missed the obvious, but hey what can I say its been a very long day, and I have a feeling its about to get longer.


	4. Chapter 3 - Disoriented

"An adventure? What kind of adventure are we talking about here?" I say looking at him skeptically.

"It's a secret I'm afraid," He looked around him as if checking his surroundings for any suspicious eavesdroppers who could be trying their luck at peering in, "If you choose to join me on this adventure you shall find out the answer soon enough, my dear Tyra. We may also find the reason for your appearance in Middle Earth."

I looked around copying his anxious checks, whilst trying to come to a decision. The reasonable part of my brain was screaming at me not go. I mean don't know this man! There may be no adventure! He could be a fucking murderer for all I know, trying to lead me to my death! ok now im just being dramatic.

The less rational part of me, the curious and spontaneous side, was urging me to go. What other opportunities would I have to go on adventure? Its not like I have the responsibilities of work anymore and the only person back home to miss me is Leon. No family. Hell even my ex husband wouldnt give a fuck if I got hit by a bus... Oh wait. Oops.

When will I ever get the opportunity like this ever again. To a world without streetlights and chavvy twats? Whether this is my new reality or a comatose dream I should grab it by the horns and live a new life. Why was I sent to here of all places? I mean not that I was complaining but maybe next time it could be Gotham City ya know, I could give Harley Quinn a run for her money literally- Was there a reason to sending me to Hobbiton? What is this adventure my new grey friend was on about. Why is Gandalf so tall? Wait have I shrank? Nooo I couldn't have surely.

There will be fucking hell to pay if I shrunk.

Seriously, Six foot or not I could knit a bodysuit with that beard.

With my mind racing a mile a minute to the extreames that my fickle imagination could push it to the smallest of inconveniences, I came to a sudden conclusion I have indeed shrunk. This is ridiculous I was short enough to start with. How did I come to this conclusion you may ask, well I only reached to maybe Gandalf's waist and when I asked him he confirmed my height to be that of a dwarrowdam (female dwarf) standing at 4 foot 7. I lost a whole 8 inches in height!

"Well, What is your answer my dear?" Once again Gandalf impatiently interrupted my ramblings regarding my height and inner conflict of joining this so called adventure. For a second there, I thought I saw thunder gathering around his head. First, the height decrease and now I'm delusional. That knock to the head really sent me spiraling.This is not a good day for Tyra.

My imaginary devil on my shoulder was laughing quietly at my disorientation between choosing to go with this grey giant or stay in this however long temporary haven.

Unfortunately, curiosity got the better of me.

"Fine, I mean what other choice did I have." I sighed in exasperation, my hands landing at my hips.

"Excellent. Let's be on our way then, we still have much to do" He smirked while walking away. It's like he was asking for a death wish with the speed he was walking. It is not easy trying to walk next to a tall person okay, I may as well strap myself to his back and call him Hodor. It would surely make this easier on both of us.

"Wait Gandalf-" I shout starting to get annoyed. He didn't turn back.

"Yes?"

"Where are we going?" I stumbled over my own feet trying to match his strides,

"We are heading to the home of one Bilbo Baggins of Bag End".He smirked over his shoulder while lighting his pipe,

"Who?" I stood there looking at his back waiting for an answer, he was not apparently giving. Realising he was continuing on with or without me, I let out a string of swear words that would make a sailor blush as I tried to ran to catch him up, all the while tripping over my own feet.


	5. Chapter 4 - Unwillimg Host

Walking through Bag End was a joy to say the least. I looked around amazed at what I was seeing, homes built into the hills of Hobbiton with little, round wooden doors in a range of colours. The residents of these homes stopped in their tracks as Gandalf and I strolled through the little village with curious and cautious looks upon their faces. Looking down to avoid eye contact I noticed the hairy feet of the small folk and looked at Gandalf curiously.

"Gandalf, Don't mean to sound so rude but... what are they?"

"They are Hobbits my dear. They are also known as Halflings to some cultures, although it would be wise of you not to mention that my dear. Fantastic Ale brewers the Hobbits." I kept my head down, but my eyes would scan the hobbits out of curiosity. You could confuse them for children if it weren't for the height in comparison and… you know the maturity in the faces of the adults and the teenyness of the children.

That's all he said on the matter, at this point I had a feeling he liked to be very vague. If I had been paying attention and not once again distracted by my inner monologue, I would have noticed that he had stopped walking and I could have avoided walking into his back and avoiding the impromptu glare that I received. For an old man he was fucking sturdy.

I looked around this giant of a man and saw a hobbit sitting contently with his eyes closed and puffing on his pipe, blissfully unaware of myself and Gandalf, standing at his gate. Until his pipe smoke morphed into a butterfly and bopped him on his nose, I giggled into my hand in amazement by Gandalf's small display of magical theatrics and the befuddlement on the hobbit's face,

"Good morning" Bilbo smiled. I waved and smile brightly at him, before turning my eyes tomy companion who was looking at Bilbo stoically. Bilbo looked kind enough. Like the rest of the hobbits I had seen so far, kind faces (unless they were scowling) finely groomed and big hairy feet. I patted down the front of my jeans trying to look as presentable as one could since falling from the sky, well at least I asume I fell from the sky, as my head continued to spin.

"What do you mean? Do you mean to wish me a good morning, or do you mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not; or that you feel good this particular morning; or are you simply stating that it is a morning to be good on?" I watched as Bilbo's face was slowly starting to mirror my own in confusion.

I looked to Gandalf incredulously. Was all of that necessary?

"All of them at once I suppose…" Gandalf looked at Bilbo a bit disapprovingly. "Can I help you?" Bilbo replied fidgeting on his seat under scrutiny of the grey wizard.

"That remains to be seen. I'm looking for someone to share in an adventure." Gandalf replied cryptically. Damn even I'm starting to fidget, my fingers had started playing with the hem of my uniform.

Bilbo stared at Gandalf like he just insulted his ancestors, pipe dropping from his mouth in the process. The look on his face made me giggle, Bilbo's eyes falling to me for a moment before looking back at Gandalf.

"An ad-adventure… I don't imagine anyone west of Bree would be interested in adventures" Bilbo replied sassily. Standing up he continued "Nasty, disturbing uncomfortable things, make you late for dinner haha." While puffing on his pipe he reached for his mail. I stood watching the interaction between the two with an obvious look of amusement slowly coming across my face. Quickly glancing up at Gandalf I could see that his expression was slowly changing as well.

Awkwardly looking between his mail and Gandalf all the while smoking like a chimney, it seemed like he had enough,

"Well good morning" He said before turning around and making his way up the steps towards his home.

"To think I would have lived to be good morninged by Belladonna Took's son as if I was selling buttons at the door!" Gandalf yelled after him. Raising an eyebrow at Gandalf's raising tone of voice I watched Bilbo closely,

"Is that tone really necessarily Gandalf?" I questioned while folding my arms, no answer was recived but I did get a glare sent my way rather quickley.

"Beg your pardon?" He looked confused at the comment.

"You've changed and not entirely for the better Bilbo Baggins."Gandalf continued.

"I'm sorry do I know you?" Bilbo asked insulted.

"Well.. You know my name though you don't remember that I belong to it. I am Gandalf the Grey and Gandalf means... well me." Somehow I was expecting him to look as though he remembered the name even a little. Instead he looked surprised like the thought had only dawned on him.

"Not Gandalf the wandering Wizard, who made such excellent fireworks! Old took used to have them at midsummer night's eve. Haha I never knew you were still in business." Bilbo exclaimed While Gandalf looked proud for a moment before seeming to realise what Bibo was implying,

"And where else would I be?"

"Haha .. hmmm" was Bilbo's reply as puffed on his pipe looking confused.

"Well, I'm pleased to find your remember something about me, even if it's only my fireworks. Well that's decided. It will be very good for you, and most amusing for me. I shall inform the others, and Bilbo I would like to introduce my companion, Tyra..."

"Blackbourne" I finished for him as it dawned on me that I never told him my surname."Nice to meet you Mr Baggins" Bilbo nodded politely in acknowledgment.

"Oh and Bilbo I will be leaving Miss Blackborne in your care until I return." Gandalf spoke over his shoulder as he sauntered down the path.

My eyebrows shot to my hairline, "Wait? What! Gandalf! You can't leave me here." I cried, suddenly feeling like a small child and not a woman of 27.

"Please Tyra, Just do as I ask, I shall be back soon." I huffed at his plea before sighing, and nodding unhappily. What can I say, he may still be a complete stranger but he is still a comforting face in this land

"Inform who? What? No. No. No! Wait. We do not want any adventures here, thank you. Not today, I suggest you try over the Hill or across the Water. Good morning." Bilbo yelled after him and stormed off towards his home and slammed the door. Gandalf tipped his hat to me with a wink, and I was left by Mr Baggins' gate watching his retreating figure. I stood in the middle of the path debating on what to do. I don't think Mr Baggins' would appreciate a stranger being in his company, but then again… Gandalf did say for me to stay with him….

So I suppose… I could stay with him…. once again the devil on my shoulder won out and I turned and wandered towards the hobbits home and knocked on the door.

A frazzled looking Bilbo answered the door to me leaning against the frame smiling. I did feel sorry for the poor hobbit but hey where else did I have to go since tall grey and cryptic left me standing like an idiot on Bilbo's doorstep.

"Sorry to bother you Mr Baggins, but I have nowhere to go and Gandalf has left me on your doorstep. I was wondering if I could stay with you until he returns."

Bilbo seemed at a loss for words as he stared at me, He looked like he wanted to say something in retaliation but gave up. With a heavy sigh of defeat he begrudgingly invited me into his home. I was surprised at how cosy his home it was. For a better word it seemed... quaint.

Hearing a scratching sound coming from the front door, my host and I slowly peered towards the window before Bilbo quickly hid behind the doorframe, and Gandalf's face appeared before once again smirking my way and sauntering away. I turned around a stared in amazement,

"Mr Baggins your home is beautiful." I exclaimed looking around. This seemed to improve his opinion of me significantly. Straightening out his waistcoat and standing up taller with a look on his face that I could only identify as pride. I wasn't kidding either for once, the house would put any mansions I'd seen up until now to shame. It looked like the house was carved out of a giant oak tree, literally everything was made of wood. There was a smell of cinnamon hanging in the air. Through one room I could see what looked like a living room, with the fireplace burning brightly engulfing the whole room in its warm embrace.

Yep I could definitely live here.

"Why thank you Miss Blackbourne, It's been in my family for many years, and please call me Bilbo, do make yourself at home." He grinned walking off to what I could see was the kitchen. I followed with my hands clasped behind my back.

"Thank you Bilbo, and call me Tyra. Miss Blackborne makes me sound like a school teacher." I smirked.

During the rest of the day I assisted Bilbo with a few chores since he so eagerly invited me into his home. Note the sarcasm.

As it turns out Bilbo and I got along pretty well sharing a few things in common like our love for food, reading and homely comforts. Unlike Bilbo though I also enjoyed outdoor activities such as camping and mountain climbing. Bilbo didn't seem to share my enthusiasm. In fact he looked down right flabbergasted at such enjoyments.

At around mid afternoon Bilbo and I wandered down to the market looking for tonight's meal. As we browsed through the stalls some of the small folk would send me distrusting glares, and like the child I could be I would pull tongues in their direction and giggle at their reactions. Although I may have understood the reasoning behind the stares, I mean, when have they ever seen a grown woman walking around clad in wrinkled light blue overalls which may have smelt of excrement and skinny jeans.

It really was just plain rude!

Once back in Bilbo's lovely little home around sundown, the fireplace was relit and supper was beginning to cook, the smell of the fish cooking made my mouth water, Fiddling with the stiff material of my uniform, as it had become rather uncomfortable throughout the day.

"Tyra are you ok, you look a little uncomfortable." Bilbo asked with concern gracing his features. I felt touched that he even noticed.

"Im fine Bilbo just a little tired and feeling filthy. I havnt changed in over a day. This isnt something people wear when not working" I smiled awkwardly while gripping my uniform. Standing up straight, he smiled gently.

"Would you like a bath and some change of clothes. I have some of my mother's old clothes in storage, you welcome to some."

Well my face lit up like a kid on Christmas morning. " Thank you Bilbo, that sounds great." Bilbo quickly shuffled off to collect me some clothes and like a concerned parent ushered me into the bathroom, which to my pleasant suprise had running water.

Lowering myself into the hot bubbly water I let out a sigh as the aches of the past two days began to ease. I must have dosed off to sleep.

"Tyra" Bilbo knocked at the door, making jump out of my sleep induced haze, "Dinner is ready" wipimg my face of water I stared at the door rembering that this was all real and not a dream.

"Ill be out in a minute. Start without me." I shouted while grabbing a towel. His footsteps slowly disapearing down the hall. The wine coloured skirt I was provided with came up a bit short just about grazing my shins was the only complaint I had, although I would never dream of saying this to the hobbit, a cream blouse and a black underbust corset completed the outfit, and I have to say they fit me pretty well. As I was finishing up tying the laces on my corset, the doorbell seemed to echo throught Bilbos home.

I was right it seemed my day was about to get longer.


End file.
